Once Upon A Game
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - Sequel to Stories. Eragon leaves with his friends to see the game, but he's still unsure about it all. He has yet to tell Roran of his relationship with Murtagh. Things are sure to become interesting when Murtagh shows up at the game. Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warning:** Featuring human Thorn and Saphira, and some hints of limey material.

**A/N** Remember that story I wrote a few months ago, _Stories Never Told, Games Never Played_? The one with the (as some said) unsatisfactory ending? Here be the sequel! ;)

This is unbetaed and dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Thank **Ace03Cute** for giving me the final push in making this. Therefore this story is dedicated to him! Here ya go Ace!

* * *

**Once Upon A Game**

* * *

Saturday came quicker than he had thought. While the game wouldn't start until three that afternoon, Eragon found himself unable to concentrate on his homework. Though, that might have had something to do with his mind returning to a certain dark haired male every five minutes. After trying to finish his project for two hours without success, Eragon called it a day. He had decent grades in History anyway. One slightly off project couldn't hurt it that much…at least he hoped so!

Eragon stretched and stood. He still couldn't really believe the happenings from the day before. But a few hickeys and messages from Murtagh told him otherwise. A message like the one he was getting at that moment.

"_Atchoo!_" Eragon nearly jumped out of his own skin when his cell-phone sneezed. Aksel had given him the sound effect, and he had fallen for it instantly. It had gotten him into a few interesting situations before, but it was still much better than a simple _beep_.

The brunet picked up the whole and snapped it open. And, sure enough, it was from his now _boyfriend_.

**Since 17 minutes has now gone by, I'll bug you again. Meet me below the bleaches before the game. I need to see you again, love. Well, that and to see your cousin's reaction when he sees me there.**

**-Murtagh**

Eragon smiled. Murtagh was truly one of a kind.

**I'm not yours to push around love, but I'll meet you anyway. Heh. And if you say something to my cousin, be prepared to get a fist in your face. You better b****ring bandage!**

The brunet put the phone into one of his pockets in his loose jeans and tugged the large tee over his head. He wasn't going to the game looking like he had just gotten out of bed, no matter how much that would please Murtagh. He found a brown hooded sweater with a dragon on the front and a simple black tee. Eragon only managed to get the t-shirt on before his pocket vibrated and sneezed.

"Bless you."

Eragon startled and turned to face the door. Aksel was leaning amusedly against the doorframe. The blond looked much too pleased about something.

"What are you doing here so early, Aksel?" Eragon asked, tugging on the sweater as well.

"It's only an hour before the game," Aksel said with a smirk. "We agreed to go there early remember?"

Eragon cursed mentally. "Sure."

Aksel just grinned wider. "You gonna get that?" he asked, nodding towards the phone in his hand.

Eragon lifted an eyebrow. He turned around and grabbed his wallet before shooing his friend out of his room. "Later," Eragon answered simply.

Aksel straightened the hood of his own jacket. The green tee underneath gleamed forward teasingly, just as the blond's eyes.

Eragon barely remembered to grab his keys before they walked out of the house. His mother was still home, but she could pop out on one of her many errands anytime. Eragon therefore always made sure to have his keys with him. He and Aksel walked in silence as he opened the phone to answer his boyfriend.

**Who says I'm going to let your cousin beat me? He's the one who'll need band****age, and you know it.**

**-Murtagh**

The brown eyed teen grinned softly. Aksel hummed beside him as he answered, but thankfully the spiky haired male didn't comment.

**I'm not so sure. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

"How's your better half?" Aksel asked as Eragon put the phone away.

"He's hardly my better half," Eragon said with a snort. "He's planning on getting pummelled by Roran."

"Going to kissing you in front of your cousin or something?" Aksel asked with a laugh.

"Actually…I think he is."

Aksel doubled over in laughter, hands resting on his kaki-clad thighs. Eragon rolled his eyes and made sure to hit the blond extra hard in the back of his spiky head. "Ouch, no fair," Aksel pouted.

"All is fair," Eragon said with a smirk. "Besides, I trusted you enough to tell you that I'm dating Murtagh now…the least you can do is **stop** teasing me!"

"Alright, alright. Message received and understood. Aksel will shut up now."

"About time someone found out how!" a female voice giggled.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Eragon sighed.

Saphira grinned as she approached them. She finished putting up her hair in a ponytail as she walked, the blue forelock hanging softly in front of her eyes. "Aksel, what did you do this time?" Saphira asked teasingly.

"Nothing!" Aksel protested, his fingers making sure the green spikes were still in place. "I just commented on that boyfriend of his."

"Obviously a bad thing to do," Saphira commented as they continued to walk towards the school, where the game was set to take place.

"My apologies, I didn't get that message," Aksel muttered.

Saphira sent Eragon a humoured grin. She crossed her arms behind her back, her blue plaited skirt swinging softly as she walked. "Anyway Eragon, have you told Roran?" Saphira asked with her head crocked to the side.

Eragon just shook his head. There was no way he was telling his cousin that bit of information just yet.

"Katrina knows because I was with her when you told me, but…do you think it's wise to keep it from him?" the blue eyed female questioned.

"Probably not. I'll tell him later today."

"Oh, you better!" Aksel said with a smirk. "Or I think Murtagh will."

Eragon just sent him a glare. Saphira laughed as Aksel pretended to be deeply wounded; pouting as he held a hand over his heart.

"Oh, shut it, Aksel. You deserved it," Eragon said with a small smirk.

"Any news from Tag, then?" Saphira interrupted before Aksel could continue his wounded act.

"He has planned a romantic get together beneath the bleachers during the game," Aksel answered with a wicked grin. "Ten bucks on Roran following them."

"Die, Aksel," Eragon said deadpanned. "And how did you know?"

"Where else would he meet you?" the blond male said cheerfully. "Though I was merely taking a wild guess."

"What Aksel he means is that he has met up with quite a load of boyfriends there himself," Saphira said and winked at Eragon.

The brunet laughed.

"No fair Saph. You're mean," Aksel pouted.

"And don't you forget it!" Saphira said and twirled in her place.

Eragon just laughed again. He wouldn't trade his friends for anything in the world. They continued to walk in silence during the next few minutes. Aksel would try to whistle every once in a while, never really quite succeeding.

"Hey Saphira…" Eragon said with a small frown. The blonde girl hummed as she waited for him to continue. "You never watch matches unless someone invites you. What made you propose it this time around?"

Aksel suddenly found their conversation a lot more interesting than flicking stones at the passing cars. Saphira blushed softly before she answered. "I figured it would be a nice place for you to finally find your balls to talk to Murtagh. Of course, that was before he attacked you in a vacant classroom, of all places," she said with a small but wicked smile.

"Don't think I can't see right through that," Eragon countered, forcing down a blush of his own. "That's not the reason you want to go."

"So what if it isn't?" Saphira said absently. "Maybe someone asked me to come?"

Aksel cat-called. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"You do realise you just whistled successfully?" Saphira said cutely.

"I did?" Aksel blinked and grinned. "_Wicked_!"

"Aksel may have the attention span of a two year old, but I'm not as easily distracted," Eragon informed the steadily blushing girl while ducking a punch from Aksel. "Who was it?"

"Not really any of your business," Saphira said with a mysterious grin.

"It's only one person it can be," a second female voice interrupted.

"Hey Katrina, Roran," Eragon greeted.

"I'm addressed last? You wound me, cousin," Roran said with a laugh.

"Who then, Kathy?" Aksel asked gleefully.

"Thorn of course."

Saphira blushed. Eragon let the two other guys come with their comments as he talked to his friend more directly. "Really?"

Saphira only nodded.

"Cool with me, Saph," Eragon said before he leant closer to whisper his next sentence. "Besides, if Roran accepts Thorn then maybe Tag will stand a chance after all?"

Saphira rolled her eyes. She did grin afterwards though.

"So it's true? Thorn _Marron_? Morzanson's **best** friend?" Roran asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Saphira said softly. "I know we're not related Roran, but your opinion matter to me. So, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope," the tall male said. "Now if **Morzanson** were dating anyone close to me."

Eragon gulped. Or maybe he wouldn't warm up to Murtagh because of that.

"What would you do to Murtagh and the person he was dating?" Katrina asked gently, but her hand clasped more firmly around Roran's as she spoke.

"I would kill the bastard of course!" Roran hollered, then calmed down after receiving a well-placed glare. "Well, maybe not kill. Pummel? No? Fine…I would tell him to fuck off. Nicely of course!"

Katrina nodded, though the redhead didn't look very convinced.

"And I would ask whatever sorry person that was dating him to get their head examined," the brunet finished.

Eragon gulped again. Roran would be kept in the dark about his relationship with Murtagh quite a bit longer it seemed.

* * *

They reached the field ten minutes later. Suddenly Eragon was very nervous about being there. If Roran saw Murtagh he would pop!

"I'll be right back," Eragon said as the gang found a place to sit.

Aksel winked to him behind Roran's back. His cousin however looked puzzled. "Toilet, Roran," Eragon said with a smirk as the turned around and walked down the steps.

He made sure no one was watching him as he took a left turn and hid underneath the bleachers. There was no one there but him. Eragon wondered why for a small second before two arms were wrapped around his waist and he couldn't think anymore. "Missed me?" Murtagh whispered huskily into his ear.

"Not really," Eragon answered with a snigger.

Murtagh just proceeded to kiss Eragon's neck. Eragon's eyes widened and a small pant escaped his lips. "Fine, I **did**! You can stop _licking_ my neck now!"

"I don't think so. You taste too good," Murtagh growled.

"Great. I'm dating a vampire," Eragon said deadpanned.

Murtagh's hands squeezed his sides briefly, making the brunet laugh. "Only for you."

Eragon turned around in Murtagh's arms. The older teen was as usual dressed in black; black jeans, a tight black tee and the ever present black leather jacket.

"Hello good lookin'," Murtagh purred.

"Hey yourself," Eragon answered.

"What…no kiss hello?" Murtagh said with a small pout. Eragon rolled his eyes. He leant up and planted a soft kiss on the older teen's lips. He meant to lean back, but Murtagh's hand was quickly behind his neck and was pulling him back up. "Oh, no. That's not a hello-kiss. Let me show you how it's done."

Eragon moaned as Murtagh practically devoured his lips. The hazel eyed teen proceeded to slide his tongue inside Eragon's lips, and a war of dominance began. The brunet surrendered happily. He felt Murtagh smirk.

"Yeah, that's a hello for you," Eragon breathed as they pulled apart. Murtagh just continued to smirk. Eragon was helpless to stop the other from kissing him again, not that he minded.

"I'm glad you came," Murtagh said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, me too," Eragon panted. "Oh, shite! How long have we been here?"

Murtagh looked both amused and puzzled at Eragon's panic. "Ten minutes, give or take."

"Fuck! I gotta go! I'll meet you during the break or something," Eragon said as he took a sharp right and left the bleachers.

Eragon flushed as he heard Murtagh laugh behind him. It was a friendly laugh, but nonetheless! The brunet really hoped Murtagh had no intention of approaching his cousin. But, knowing Murtagh…

The others were startled when he suddenly plumped down beside Saphira, out of breath and blush still firmly on his cheeks. Aksel smirked and began to make kissing faces. Eragon was very tempted to give him the finger.

"What took you?" Roran asked suspiciously.

"I met up with a friend," Eragon said with a small smile. Why did he have the feeling it looked as awkward as he felt?

"Who?" Roran continued to ask.

"You know Orrik? He's from my Literature class," Eragon lied easily. Roran frowned. He stared a moment at Eragon's neck and lips before turning his gaze back at the field. Eragon swore under his breath and gave Aksel the darkest glare he could muster.

"Got caught up kissing?" Saphira whispered with a small grin.

"You even have to ask?" Eragon whispered back.

Saphira just giggled in response.

A whistle was blown and the players entered the field. Eragon finally could relax. Nothing could tear Roran away from a game of football. Eragon looked over the bleachers and tried to see if he could recognise anyone. A glance upwards informed him that Murtagh and Arya was seated practically straight above them. Murtagh sent him a smile and a wink before he went back to the game. Arya waved at him and gave him two thumbs up.

Eragon breathed out. At least he had gotten _someone's_ blessing. He smiled back at her before going back to the game himself.

Half way through the first part of the game, Katrina sent him a pointed glance. Eragon sent her an uncomfortable grin. "Tell him after the game," she whispered.

"Fine," Eragon sighed quietly.

Katrina nodded and hugged Roran's side a little tighter. The male in question gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving the game his full attention once again.

His pocket sneezed a few minutes before the pause.

"Gesundheit," Aksel said with a leer and another wink.

"You die," Eragon whispered and made sure to mouth the words thoroughly for the other to see. Aksel just sniggered.

Eragon shook his head and opened his cell with a quick flick of his fingers.

**Meet me you-know-where in 5 minutes. I'm dying to taste you again.**

**-Murtagh**

Eragon promptly blushed. He glared up at his boyfriend before nodding. Murtagh grinned back at him.

The whistle sounded that announced the twenty minute pause in the game. Eragon got up while wondering what insane reason he was to come up with this time.

"Where are you going?" Roran asked.

"Buy myself something to drink," Eragon answered with a shrug. "Unless you won't allow me?"

Aksel leaned over Roran's shoulder with a wicked grin. "Don't stand in the way of Eragon and his true love!"

Eragon nearly threw himself at the blond then. Saphira just laughed and motioned Eragon to do the same. He settled for rolling his eyes. "I'll be back before the game begins again."

"If you don't I'll make sure to check under the bleachers!" Aksel yelled after him.

Eragon made sure the only thing moving as he walked down was a slight twitch of his right eye.

Murtagh was there waiting for him when he got there a minuet later. The dark haired male tsk'ed and started to gently massage his boyfriend. "Don't be so tense, love," Murtagh purred. "He's only teasing you because he has no love-life of his own."

"You heard that?" Eragon asked with a groan.

"I think China heard him."

Eragon cursed again. Murtagh was quickly on him, kissing the younger teen with more force than Eragon knew existed. "Don't curse, love," Murtagh warned him.

"If you kiss me like that every time I do, I'll be cursing an awful lot in the future," Eragon informed him. "Damnit."

Murtagh gave him a warning glare. Eragon only grinned wickedly. "Bloody hell," he said next. Murtagh narrowed his deep hazel eyes. Eragon messed up Murtagh's hair at the same time as he said his final curse, "_Fucking_ hell."

"You asked for it." Murtagh growled and attacked. Eragon moaned as he was pushed up against a pole supporting the bleachers above them. His wrists were held over his head by just one of Murtagh's hands. The other was quickly making its way under Eragon's sweater and tee.

"Like to tempt faith, do you?" Murtagh growled into Eragon's neck. All Eragon could do was to let out another groan. "Mhm, didn't think so."

Murtagh proceeded to pull up both garments with his free hand. Eragon shivered as a chilled wind met his bare skin. In a quick motion Eragon suddenly had his hands behind his back and restrained by the bunged up material of his sweater and t-shirt. Murtagh grinned evilly and continued to attack Eragon's already bruised neck.

"You really want us to get caught, don't you?" Eragon panted as Murtagh began to kiss his way down his chest.

"Not particularly. Do you want me to stop?" Murtagh said this at the same time he chose to lick one of Eragon's nipples. Eragon found himself unable to speak apart from whining.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Murtagh said with a smirk.

"No, damnit!" Eragon growled.

Murtagh silenced him with another kiss as his hands began to travel even more downwards. Eragon however started to protest when the hands began to undo his jeans. "I really don't think this is the place to do that."

Murtagh stilled his actions and sent him a crocked grin. "You're right. I just can't help myself around you," the older male said.

Eragon rolled his eyes as he began to fight with his garments. Thirty seconds later he was getting sweaty and hadn't gotten any further than he had been when he started. "Help me out, Tag?"

Murtagh chuckled as he helped Eragon put his clothes back on properly. Eragon breathed out and tried to fix his hair back into place.

"You can just as well give up love; the hickeys on your neck are proof enough," Murtagh said amusedly.

"How can your hair never get out of place?" Eragon asked deadpanned.

"Because I wake up with it like this," Murtagh said with a wink.

Murtagh sighed a second later and proceeded to remove Eragon's hands from the light brown strands. Eragon purred as the pale teen's fingers started to comb trough the masses. "Just when I get my libido under control you always go and do something like that," Murtagh said roughly.

Eragon opened his brown eyes in confusion. He took a peek downwards and bit his lip. There was an obvious hardness there. It didn't look like Eragon was getting rid of that blush anytime soon.

Murtagh lifted a dark eyebrow. "See what you do to me?"

"Only a little too well," Eragon croaked.

Murtagh chuckled. "Again Rider, I must say the other of us isn't better off," he commented huskily.

And Eragon knew that only too well. It didn't keep his blush from turning an even darker shade of red though.

"Come on, there's still a little while left of the break," Murtagh said and grabbed Eragon's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Eragon asked, but let himself be led.

"Somewhere a little more private."

Eragon soon understood what Murtagh meant. In the far corner of the bleachers there was a shed. It looked to have been left unlocked for the game. Murtagh simply opened the door and gestured Eragon to enter. The brunet crocked an eyebrow but stepped inside.

It wasn't as full as Eragon had expected it to be. There were a few sport props along the walls, but it was enough room for at least five other people. It was also relatively clean.

Murtagh closed the door behind him and flicked the switch. The room had been otherwise black without the door open, as there was no window in the small room.

"What are we doing here, Tag?" Eragon sighed.

"I'm going to take care of your little problem," Murtagh answered with a wink. "With your permission of course."

"Do you enjoy doing…well, _that_ so much?" Eragon asked meekly.

Murtagh smirked and stepped even closer. "Of course," the darker male purred. "The mere taste of you is intoxicating."

"Isn't that taking it a little too far?"

"Hell **no**," Murtagh said firmly, backing Eragon successfully into a wall. "It's not even giving you the credit you deserve."

Eragon found himself kissed before he could find anything to say in return. He had to admit the thought of Murtagh's mouth on him again was making him even harder.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Murtagh asked a moment later.

"Take it anyway you like it," Eragon panted. "Just… don't go all the way alright?"

Murtagh gave him a soft smile. "I'm hardly cruel enough to have you loose your virginity in a shed," he said. "We'll save that for a later day."

Eragon grinned back.

"Now however…" Murtagh said and the smirk came back. Murtagh hands crawled under his sweater and ripped it right off. Next he began to make short process of the jeans. Eragon watched in a strange fascination as Murtagh shed his own jacket before he pulled down both the jeans and his boxers. Suddenly Eragon was very glad for the wall supporting him.

Five minutes later Eragon couldn't hold it any longer. He came with a quiet yell. His head slumped forward as he tried to regain breath. Murtagh started to dress him as pant after pant left his mouth.

"Hell," Eragon moaned.

"You're welcome," Murtagh laughed.

Eragon just sent him a soft glare. It was then he became aware of Murtagh's slightly hunched posture. "Fuck," Eragon swore softly. "Sorry. Need any help?"

"Actually…" Murtagh said with a dry smirk. "I don't."

"Huh?"

Murtagh laughed softly. He grasped Eragon's hand and looked him deeply in the eyes. "I don't need any help, because my problem has already been taken care of," the hazel eyed teen explained.

"You mean you…?" Eragon asked hesitantly, feeling a slight blush once again enter his cheeks.

"Came in my pants?" Murtagh finished. "Yeah."

Eragon bit his lip.

"Hey, don't worry about it alright? At least I wore black today."

"When don't you?" Eragon had to ask then.

Murtagh picked up his jacket and Eragon's sweater. He gave it back to Eragon with a soft grin. "Good question. Let me get back to you on that one," he said with an amused snort. "For now, let's just get back to the game."

"The game! Damnit, I totally forgot," Eragon said hopelessly. "They'll be looking for me by now."

"It will all be alright, Eragon," Murtagh said as he opened the door. "I'm sure you can come up with a plausible excuse."

"And if I can't? I'll just end up saying that my boyfriend was blowing me!" Eragon said with a moan of despair. "Oh, the teasing will be never ending."

Murtagh flicked off the light and closed the door behind them. He seemed to give the door a last pat before gently leading Eragon back to the direction they had come from. "Don't be so pessimistic," Murtagh said with a grin.

"If I assume the worst then I'll never be disappointed," Eragon explained then as he fixed the hood on his sweater nervously.

"Good point," Murtagh commented softly. "Nonetheless."

Eragon just sent him a grin. Murtagh still hadn't let go off his hand, and Eragon didn't mind it at all. They came closer to the exit and the brunet had to hold himself making them walk slower. He didn't want to go back to his friends just yet.

"Eragon, where are you? Aksel didn't mention this place just because he comes here every weekend!"

Eragon stiffened and stopped. Why did his cousin _always_ have to check up on him? "Roran, fuck!" he said and quickly threw Murtagh behind the pole they had just walked pass before following.

"Eragon!" Roran called again.

"Don't," Eragon hissed as Murtagh opened his mouth to speak. Murtagh closed his mouth and merely smirked.

"I can see you, you know," Roran said with a sigh.

Eragon hid under Murtagh's arm as his cousin came steadily closer. The gravel crunched underneath Roran's feet as he came closer. Murtagh seemed to instinctively hold Eragon closer to his body as the third male peeked around the pole.

"Morzanson;" Roran drawled with a hint of a sneer. "Can't wait until _after_ the game to molest your new toy?"

"He's not a toy," Murtagh growled.

"I'm sorry, your **whore**."

Eragon held onto Murtagh the best he could as the other tried to attack Roran.

The blue eyed male stood and watched in puzzlement. "Someone isn't as in control as he thinks, eh?" Roran laughed.

"Shut it, Roran!" Eragon exclaimed finally.

Roran was stunned into silence. Eragon came forth from his hide-out and tried to keep his own calm. Murtagh was huffing by his side, ready to throw himself at Roran any second. "He hasn't done anything to me Roran. Don't freak out," Eragon said slowly.

Blue eyes blinked. "Hasn't…hasn't done anything? It's clear that he has molested you!" Roran exclaimed.

"I'm not a child!" Eragon protested, taking a few steps forward.

Above them, cheers sounded loudly. The game had started again.

"You're seventeen! Still a child to the law," Roran said as he glared hotly at Murtagh. The male in question glared back.

"**Screw** the law!" Eragon yelled. "I'm seeing Murtagh, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Seeing…as in…dating?" Roran asked suspiciously.

"Yes, dating," Murtagh snapped. "I would think you'd know what that was, considering the nice girl you're dating yourself."

"Murtagh," Eragon hissed. The black haired male shut his mouth with a grim grimace.

"Eragon…since when?" Roran asked helplessly.

"…Yesterday," the brunet muttered.

"Yesterday huh…" Roran breathed. "That sure explains a few things."

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow. Eragon just shook his head.

"I can't say I'm happy that you're dating him Eragon…" Roran said with a loud sigh. Eragon clenched his jaw. He felt Murtagh stand behind him, a pale hand just barely touching his left side. "But I can't say I know Morzanson either," the near blond said with a twitch of the lips. "You have my blessing, not that you ever needed it."

Eragon grinned happily.

"But know this, Morzanson…" Roran said darkly. "Eragon is like a brother to me. Hurt him and I'll hunt you down and kill you, _slowly_ and **painfully**."

Murtagh grinned darkly. "If I ever do Garrowson, feel free to do so," the older male informed him. "I'd rather die than hurt Eragon intentionally."

And once again Eragon blushed. He was never getting rid of it was he?

* * *

Eragon returned with Murtagh and Roran in tow. The game was almost over, but no one seemed to care about the late arrivals.

Arya had already moved down to sit with the others, chatting away merrily with Katrina and Saphira. Aksel was rolling his eyes occasionally, looking quite bored indeed. He lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw them coming. "Thank God! Others of the _male_ species."

Saphira shook her head. She welcomed Eragon with a grin and a wink.

Eragon sat down just beside her, and felt Murtagh take the place beside him. Arya laughed softly, making Murtagh send a smirk her way. Eragon just shook his head and settled down to see the last minutes of the game.

It ended with their team winning, much to the viewers' joy. Roran and Katrina quickly left for their date, but not before Roran could give Murtagh one last glare. Murtagh responded by giving him a wink.

"Well, I'm bored! I'm off to find someone to get dirty with!" Aksel proclaimed as he walked off. Arya shook her head helplessly. Aksel however startled her when he took a sharp turn, sneaking up behind her in the process. "Boo!"

Arya glared at her little brother. Aksel didn't look affected at all. "As I said; byes! I'm going to get dirty, _Eragon and Murtagh style_."

Eragon blushed heavily and yelled out curses he didn't even know he could. Murtagh actually looked proud afterwards.

"I'm not going to stick around to see you to make-out. Remember to use protection yeah?" Arya said, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

The blush in Eragon's cheeks just darkened. "Is she always like that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Basically." Murtagh said yawning.

"Are you coming Saph?"

"Nah, I'm going to stick around a bit." Saphira said seemingly causally.

"Say hello to Thorn for me will you?" Murtagh told her and dragged Eragon after him.

The girl laughed and waved after them. Eragon, however, felt mortified. "You don't have to drag me away while half the school can see us, you know," Eragon informed him dryly.

"I felt like I had to, really," Murtagh said while smirking.

"Why am I seeing you again?" Eragon asked with a laugh.

"Because of my devilishly good looks," Murtagh said huskily. Eragon just stared at him blankly. Murtagh laughed loudly and stopped up. "And because you love me, and I you before you start asking."

Eragon just shrugged. "If you say so…"

"And so I do," the older male said with a wink.

Eragon didn't even bother to fight when he was being dragged away again. There was no point in fighting. Besides, who said be was being dragged away unwillingly?

**

* * *

**

**A/N** Before you start asking, this is the final story in this "world", or call it whatever you like. I'm not making a sequel to this one. There's nothing more to tell :sweatdrop:

Finished while I had a cold, so if anything is to blame at the strangeness of this fic, it's my health! XD Even we authors fall sick! Actually, I get the feeling we fall sick more often than others… :sweatdrop: Lol.

That is all for now. Until next time.


End file.
